L'Histoire sans fin
by Kaori-same
Summary: Séries de drabbles pour les 100themes Hetalia. 1- Introduction. Toute rencontre est le début d'une histoire. Celle des Pays-Bas allait prendre un tournant décisif, car le Royaume d'Espagne lui souriait. NedSpa


**Mot de l'auteur**: Mon premier drabble Hetalia. Je vous demanderais donc beaucoup d'indulgence, dans le sens où il est fort possible que j'utilise un headcanon différent du vôtre, et que je n'utilise pas les faits historiques exactement comme ils sont décrits. Il est difficile de gérer à la fois le canon du manga et celui de l'Histoire, tout en y mêlant mes petits fantasmes personnels. J'ai donc essayé mon possible, en partant du principe que je compte progresser. =)

Mon Pays-Bas s'appelle Maarten Van Galen. Pays-Bas/Espagne est mon OTP absolu, et je compte écrire la majorité des 100Themes pour Hetalia (liste disponible sur DeviantArt) avec ces deux là comme protagonistes, mais je pense que je ferais aussi peut-être du FrUK, et autres Tomato Gang... A voir :D.

**Warning**: Rien de bien méchant ici. Puristes historiques, pardonnez-moi.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekazu. (reviens, Hima-papa ;; )

* * *

_1. Introduction  
_

Toute rencontre est le début d'une histoire.

Toutes les rencontres n'étaient pas de celles qui marquaient à jamais les esprits ou qui trouvaient leur place dans les livres. Certaines n'étaient que des anecdotes, oubliées, des détails. Certaines rencontres n'étaient que des coups de vent dans une vie, des visages qui passaient, que l'on saluait, et que l'on effaçait de sa mémoire.  
Pays-Bas n'était pas de ceux qui oublient. Et cette rencontre n'était pas un détail. Pas pour lui, en tous cas. L'humanité la rangerait aussitôt dans un livre poussiéreux, parmi des milliers d'autres infimes détails des événements passés : mais pour lui, c'était le début. Le début d'une alliance étrange qui le façonnerait et qui le transformerait, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, en ce qu'il était à l'époque contemporaine.

L'histoire des Pays-Bas avait commencé depuis bien longtemps, et depuis des années déjà il luttait contre les éléments, fier, déterminé, insolent, et bien décidé à ne pas laisser la mer l'engloutir et les contrées environnantes le contrôler. Petit et frêle, mais borné et infatigable. Seul et pauvre, mais coriace et plein de ressources. Il ne laisserait personne l'effacer de la carte du monde.

La mer avait perdu, pour le moment. Il avait asséché des hectares entiers pour pouvoir nourrir son peuple, et les digues protégeaient ces terres nouvellement gagnées. Il commençait par conquérir ce qui pouvait être conquis, dans la limite de ses faibles moyens.

Sous le contrôle d'Autriche depuis des décennies, le musicien ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il devait constamment s'occuper d'un petit bonhomme blond peu éloquent, mû par la mauvaise humeur et l'agressivité que les guerres incessantes avec ses voisins ou bien des disputes puériles avec sa sœur provoquaient. De toutes façons, il était négligeable, ce garçon aux cheveux en pagaille, vêtu de loques.

Et puis il y avait sa sœur, sa meilleure alliée pourtant, qui était la seule à réussir à le transformer quelque fois en petite boule de timidité, admiratif en secret de ses plats délicieux et de sa richesse au fond de lui, en silence, le bourgeon de l'ambition avait germé, et son envie de grandir et de s'enrichir ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire, entouré de tous ces pays grandiloquents, belliqueux, et puissants ? Pour l'instant, rien, se disait-il, sans perdre espoir une seule seconde. Son heure viendrait. Il le savait et il n'en doutait pas. La patience n'était pas sa vertu principale, mais il connaissait ses limites, et il n'était pas stupide. Il s'endormait le soir dans les draps moelleux de la maison des Habsbourg, et il rêvait à des montagnes d'or.

Et vint le jour où Autriche lui annonça qu'il allait rencontrer Espagne.

Ce que cette rencontre allait signifier, Pays-Bas ne le savait pas encore.

Il savait qu'Autriche et Espagne étaient très liés depuis très longtemps et que le chef du germanique allait devenir le chef du méditerranéen, mais toutes ces histoires de mariages et d'alliances, de dynasties et d'héritage, il ne s'en préoccupait pas encore. La confiance qu'il avait en son chef était infinie et ça lui suffisait. C'était un grand homme de son pays qui devenait le chef d'une des plus grandes forces européennes, et la fierté qu'il en ressentait était immense. Il était prêt à devenir une province. Prêt à être contrôlé de loin. A subir des ordres. L'ambition attendrait encore un moment, et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était fier d'être dirigé par un homme de pouvoir qui s'inquiétait de son sort et qui jouait son rôle d'empereur correctement. Le petit blond sentait que cet homme l'aiderait à devenir plus fort, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait pour le moment.

Et après un voyage interminable sur l'Atlantique, il allait rencontrer celui qui deviendrait son supérieur, son ami, son maître, et son bourreau pendant les siècles à venir.

La mer de la péninsule était belle. Le soleil lui agressait les yeux, et il faisait tellement chaud. L'endroit était à la fois paradisiaque et infernal.

A l'image du jeune homme qui lui tendait la main.

« Hola, niñito. Je m'appelle Antonio, et à partir de maintenant, tu vas habiter avec moi ! »

Le blond leva ses yeux clairs vers les émeraudes pétillantes qui l'observaient fixement, et il détourna les yeux. Difficile de décrire l'expression de son petit visage boudeur, qui pouvait trahir aussi bien de l'agacement qu'une gêne provoquée par l'admiration. Devant lui se tenait un garçon à la peau bronzée, à l'allure fière, et tout en lui respirait la puissance en plein essor. Il était beau et bien habillé, et pourtant, il avait l'air un peu idiot. La plus jeune nation aurait bien voulu l'observer un peu plus en détail, mais il était trop timide.

Espagne, pourtant, lui souriait, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait bien inspirer chez le hollandais, qui lui jetait des petits coups d'œil presque dédaigneux et qui ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Un sentiment étrange envahit le petit blond, et contribua à rendre son visage encore plus grognon. Et pourtant, soudain, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être seul à des kilomètres de chez lui.

Il hocha la tête, sans opposer la moindre résistance, et l'espagnol lui tapota affectueusement la tête, avant de s'accroupir devant lui, une expression amusée et confiante sur le visage.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

* * *

**Mot de la fin**: Les reviews m'apportent joie et bonheur, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives, et j'espère que je finirais par convertir la planète entière au NedSpa (ou pas.) Ah oui, je précise que j'aime beaucoup le Spamano (pour moi tous les membres du Tomato gang forment des couples parfaits), mais mon OTP est l'Othello pair ;w;.

Je réécrirais peut-être cette fic si je change mes opinions ou mon headcanon. (j'adore l'idée qu'ils soient en guerre et que Spain lui tende la main de façon trop classe, ou bien que Nether!petit soit adorable et tout mignon, mais j'ai bien du faire un choix...)

Merci d'avoir lu je vous aime :D.


End file.
